


White Roses

by Oryu404



Series: A collection of five-sentence stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: A simple gift that says more than the words on the card.





	White Roses

Every day when Sting walked into his office he was greeted with approximately the same sight; the mess he left behind the day before because he had better things to do than tidying up, and what was the point of filing away all those papers if he had to whip them back out the next day to maybe, possibly, finally process them anyway?

Today he found his desk in the same cluttered state as he always left it in but with one notable difference; a vase with a bouquet of white roses, filling the air around him with a fresh, flowery scent that was uplifting in a way that brought a wide smile to his lips.

The scent of the flowers was strong enough to mask the scent of whoever gifted them and the card that was attached to it had a typed message so there was no handwriting for him to connect to one of a few suspects he had in mind but what the messaged said gave it all away, and made Sting’s smile even wider.

'_Just try not to eat them'_ was printed in a neat black font followed by a tiny heart, and he could visualize Rogue’s face, steely but blushing and distractingly cute as he read the words in the tone of his voice. 

Those messy stacks of paperwork could wait, his first task for today was going to be making dinner reservations for tonight, a table for two because a nice gesture deserved to be returned and he had to give his persistent stomach something to look forward to and he was definitely not planning on eating the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones who read the Twin Dragons spinoff manga, Sting eating that white flower inspired me to write this. I felt like he needed some redemption xD


End file.
